Problem: Find the largest prime divisor of 11! + 12!
Solution: Since $12! = 12 \cdot 11!$, we can examine the sum better by factoring $11!$ out of both parts: $$ 11! + 12! = 11! + 12 \cdot 11! = 11!(1 + 12) = 11! \cdot 13. $$Since no prime greater than 11 divides $11!$, $\boxed{13}$ is the largest prime factor of $11! + 12!$.